War on Azure
by Drakochannojutsu
Summary: In modern day Tokyo, the information age has shaped the city. Whoever controls the most advanced technology controls everything. When the CEO of Wind Communications is found murdered, evidence of corporate espionage points to Date as a suspect. Modern AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The glow of the computer screens was a cool, blue tone across the figure of the man sitting before them, typing at the keyboard with a furious intensity, pausing only as programs took a moment to run. The faint sound of a thud made him pause, half a command typed into the box on the screen, and he turned his head. When silence followed, he turned back in the office chair and continued at his work, mouth a determined line. The only sounds in the room were the tapping of keys and the hum of the electronics.

"Masamune-sama, please be serious about this."

"It's all going to work itself out, just wait." The young man turned lazily from the television, 'pause' displayed in large letters across the screen, dark strands falling across his face carelessly. His single eye was fixed, in annoyance, on Katakura Kojuurou.

"I think in this case, we don't have the option of waiting it out, Masamune-sama. We're not sure what information has been stolen, but it was from our encrypted files, where our accounting for our other business is kept…" The exasperation in his expression far outmatched the slight annoyance on Date Masamune's face. "The police are involved."

"The cops got involved in a hacking? Don't they have better things to do with their time?"

Katakura Kojuurou sighed, closing his eyes, brows creasing. "You fail to grasp the severity of this situation. If they have anyone even half as skilled as the one that stole these files, they'll be able to find their way into our system… The police will be looking into the Date family directly, and in our computers. They may uncover our other operations."

"Ehh. All we can do right now is wait and see how things pan out from the initial investigation, right?"

Kojuurou's expression showed a momentary alarm, and a short spark of anger that was quickly subdued. He sounded defeated as he replied. "For now, that is all we can do, yes."

"Then we'll wait. When the dust settles from the first pass through, we'll see where we stand. For now, move the files somewhere safe."

Date Masamune's carefree attitude regarding their less legal operations was worrying, but that was, Kojuurou supposed, why he was here in the first place. He bowed slightly, though Date had already turned back to his game, and strode back down the hall.

"Who carries a full-size sword through downtown Tokyo without anyone noticing?" the young man said loudly, gaping at the crime scene before them. He had short cropped brown hair, and an earnest face, though right now it was contorted with shock and a little bit of disgust. Though he wore the uniform of a police officer, it was a little rumpled, as if it hadn't been hung up properly after it had been worn last.

"Quiet, danna." The title was, though not accurate, almost affectionate towards the young intern officer. "The press is biting at our heels for anything they can get. We need to keep this under wraps for now, until we have more information." The second man to speak placed a hand lightly on the shoulder of the first officer, and despite the grisly scene before them, he had a slight smile—a smirk, even—on his face. He wore the uniform with an easy confidence that looked almost out of place, though it had nothing to do with his vivid almost-orange hair.

"Sarutobi-dono, what are you doing here? I thought you only worked on cyber crime?"

"Well, it's true I'm not in homicide, but I guess there's something that they need my type of expertise for."

"That's right." The gruffer voice made both men turn sharply and salute. "No need for such formality, Yukimura. But back to the case, I'm sure you can both understand why we need to keep this discreet…"

"Yes, sir! The murder victim is the owner and CEO of that communications company, Hojo Enterprises. If this got out, the other companies would be fighting for their corporate clients!" Sanada recited enthusiastically, smiling expectantly at the man in uniform before them.

Takeda Shingen was the head of the homicide division, a decorated officer, and dedicated to the pursuit of murderers. Until recently, Sarutobi Sasuke had worked under him, but upon the creation of the cyber crimes division, he'd transferred. Sanada Yukimura was an intern, working closely with the department under Takeda's watchful eye. Though he was still attending university, Sanada had a lot of promise as an officer, and keen insight, though he was often seen as naïve for his outdated mannerisms.

"That's right. But on top of that, the main clues we have to this murder are in that room there." Sanada turned, but the red-haired officer was already opening the door with one gloved hand, revealing a room full of blinking monitors.

"Oh, so that's why you're here, Sasuke…"

"Let's see what we've got here." The smirk on his face was almost predatory as he settled into the chair and spun it around to face the keyboard, cracking his knuckles absently before the clicking of keys filled the no longer silent room.

"Aniki, you sure about this whole moving to Tokyo thing?"

The kamikaze coat fluttered in the wind, gold embroidered kanji glinting in the sunlight. "Damn right, I'm sure about this. It's a new start, boys!"

The rest of the gang cheered from their motorcycles, and the streets echoed with the roar of it as they drove down the street into downtown Tokyo.

A silent figure in a long coat stood, shifting nervously from foot to foot in an alleyway later that evening.

"Do you have it?" The voice was low and muffled somewhat through a tall collar, from someone whose face was hidden by shadows and a hat pulled low over his eyes.

The figure said nothing, but held out his hand, passing something to the figure, who took it quickly, and passed in return an envelope towards the silent man. No words of farewell were exchanged, and they went their separate ways.

A light drizzle began to fall over the city.

"I've got it!" The triumphant cry rang through the room, and the few officers remaining at the crime scene gathered outside of the small room. The sun had gone down, so the room was now lit with the glow of monitors and the yellow light from a floor lamp someone had moved into the room.

"You got in?" Yukimura stood directly behind Sasuke's chair, peering at the screens in obvious confusion. "But what's it all mean?"

"Well, whoever designed this system was good. It took me longer than usual, and I nearly lost it a couple times…"

"But you're the best, Sasuke!"

"Doesn't matter, if someone booby-traps their system, we could've lost it all…" Sasuke's tone was grave, and he rubbed his eyes. "Anyway, I found out what this was all used for. They hacked into the Obiryuu Communications system, and there were some files copied over."

"Obiryuu… Why does that sound so familiar?" Yukimura's brows creased in his concentration.

"It's the company the Date clan runs." There was a tense silence in the room as the words sank in. Corporate espionage against a yakuza clan… Things were going to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kojuurou, have you seen this?" Date Masamune pointed at the television with his chopsticks, his breakfast going cold as he gaped at the news cast. Kojuurou entered the room carrying a steaming teapot, pouring some tea into Masamune's cup before he could say anything, and then turned towards the television.

"Authorities have only released that the victim was Hojo Ujimasa, CEO and Owner of the small telephone company, Wind Communications. In recent years, this company has fallen from favor as a provider and has been in heavy competition with newer companies such as Obiryuu and Sakurako. It was expected for this company to declare bankruptcy within the year due to outdated technology and an inability to keep up with these larger corporations. We have not been able to get any other details of the case, but we will keep you updated as it develops…"

"A murder…" Kojuurou's face became solemn, and he settled into seiza across the table from Masamune. "That would explain why the police were involved so quickly."

"Hey! Isn't that…" Masamune was pointing his chopsticks at the screen again, glaring with his one eye. "Shit! That's Sanada Yukimura all right. That guy that's in all my classes, that keeps trying to start shit on the middle of campus. What the hell's he doing with the police? And in uniform too?"

Kojuurou glanced at the screen again, breaking his musing thoughts to peer at the brunette with scruffy hair walking with the other officers departing the scene, only visible through the clamor of the other press. "Ah, he's your classmate?"

"Tch! Can't I just skip classes today? I don't think I can look at his face without wanting to punch it." Date sulked over his breakfast as he scooped it into his mouth, pouting like a child.

"We must keep up every appearance of normalcy, or the police will become even more suspicious. It would be better if we waited for them to approach us about the stolen files."

The scowl Date shot Kojuurou was considerably diminished in severity by the mouth full of food. He wanted nothing more than to say that he knew his grades were fine enough that if he missed a class or two, the professors wouldn't mind, he could just get the homework another time. One look at Kojuurou's face convinced him how bad of an idea this was.

"And whatever you do, don't mention this incident to that Yukimura boy. If he has connections to the police, the less he knows, the better." Kojuurou sipped a cup of his own tea, looking like a true yakuza, complete with the scar across his left cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah," Date said, downing his tea in a gulp and standing. He looked more like a yankee himself, the armbands and a chain necklace glinting along his tee-shirt. No matter how often Kojuurou scolded him to dress nicely, it never seemed to do any good, because it was always some variation on a casual outfit. "Let's go," he said, in English, smirking at Kojuurou.

The retainer rose to his feet, and picked the car keys off the rack near the entryway as Date slipped his shoes on, following suit a few moments later and sliding into the driver's seat of a sleek black car.

"Just wait until that punk Date Masamune gets here!" Yukimura grumbled to himself, raising his fist, glaring at the street. "Always showing up in that car like he's some kind of rock star!" He was sitting at a bench just outside the main building of their university, the Tokyo Technical University, now wearing a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, both looking a little rumpled.

He turned as he heard footsteps approaching him, spotting his classmate Tokugawa Ieyasu. They had been childhood acquaintances, which had recently turned into a sort of rivalry, as they'd both decided to go into the police force after they got out of college. Ieyasu helped out with a different group than homicide, more involved with the patrols himself, more concerned with public peace. Yukimura's glance back towards the building revealed Ieyasu's constant companion, the gigantic, stocky, and silent Honda Tadakatsu making his way towards them.

"Good morning, Ieyasu-dono," he said, then turned back towards the entrance, wide eyes fixed on the street.

"You're not your usual enthusiastic self, is everything all right?" Ieyasu stood there with his hands on his hips, grinning at the back of Yukimura's head.

"Just a case we're working on in my department. Did you see on the news?"

"About the murder? I saw video of your department leaving the scene on TV this morning. It's a pity about that old man though, ya know?"

"I finally have what I need to take that Date Masamune down!"

"Oh? Well, as long as it won't be affecting my department, I guess I shouldn't pry. Better not to have information floating around if it doesn't need to be, right?"

Yukimura turned, and looked at Ieyasu in surprise. Usually he had to stand firm against the other's inquiries, but apparently the high-profile nature of the case led Ieyasu to lend it the severity it deserved. He nodded firmly, expression serious. "Y-yeah!"

Because he'd turned, he didn't notice the black car pull up, and deposit Masamune to the curb. He just leaned in and waved at Kojuurou before slamming the door, which got Yukimura's attention once more.

His shout rang across the courtyard, making a few other students stop and stare.

"DATE MASAMUNE, THIS TIME I'VE BEATEN YOU!"

"Yo, Sanada," Date said offhandedly, waving one hand in a mock salute from his forehead, smirking at the brunette cockily as he turned slowly to face the other.

Yukimura, rather than standing and walking around the table, stood and jumped onto the table, shaking his fist in Date's direction. "This time I'll definitely take you down!"

"Do you really think you ought to be standing on that?" Ieyasu said, in some attempt of pacification, but was ignored outright, as Yukimura dashed off the table and towards his rival.

Date slung his rucksack over his shoulder, sneering at the other. Though he didn't drop into a fighting stance, he dropped his bag to the pavement behind him, and hooked his thumbs in his belt, head tilted back in a challenging manner. His lips curled into a smirk, and he dodged the first punch Yukimura threw once the distance was short enough.

"Hey, hey, that's not very nice." He blocked the second punch, pushing Yukimura's arm aside, and grabbed the front of his shirt. With a sweep of his feet, still gripping the hothead's shirt, Date dropped Yukimura, grinning a little cockily down at him as he finally released the other young man and straightened, brushing off his shoulders and tugging at his shirt to settle it again. He glanced back when he heard Yukimura getting to his feet, scuffling in the dirt, but he didn't expect to be leapt on, and so toppled over. He heard laughter from somewhere, and turned sharply. Tokugawa was standing back, laughing, and commending Yukimura for 'a successful surprise attack.'

Yukimura didn't take the opportunity to slug Date in the jaw, though he'd like to, it would just sully his honor to take a shot at a man on his blind side when he was on the ground to begin with. Instead, he clambered to his feet, staring sulkily down at Date. "Like I said, you won't beat me this time. I've got everything I need to take you down, Date Masamune, and don't forget it!"

Date was standing, staring at the knees of his jeans with distaste. "Damn, and I just washed these, too. Shit." He shot a glare at Yukimura, but sauntered on towards the building as if nothing had happened. Ieyasu strode towards Yukimura, still grinning.

"That was quite a scuffle, Yukimura. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Yukimura said a little stiffly at his unfazed opponent's nonchalance at his defeat, and brushed off his own nicer clothes. To think, the son of a famous yakuza and he still didn't dress like a proper gentleman. Nevertheless, there was something about Date Masamune that made his heart pound, the urge to beat him the only thing he could think about. Date was a criminal, and he was an officer of the law. He would win, eventually.

Sarutobi Sasuke was doing some legwork, tracking down where the supplies had been bought for the—if he was being perfectly honest with himself, it was a pretty sexy piece of machinery—supercomputer they'd found in that room. He took a turn into the large electronics store, a frequent customer himself, and pulled his notebook containing serial numbers and product codes he'd been able to find off the equipment. Everything was entirely customized, but the hardware had to come from somewhere… He was about to flag down an employee when he saw a familiar head of blonde hair a few aisles over, and he veered around the end of the aisle, sauntering up to the woman in a sleek black pantsuit that showed off far more bust than it was probably intended to. Not that he was complaining of course…

"Kasuga, it's been a while," he said, grinning cheekily at her. She turned, a look of annoyance on her face, both at the identity of her interrupter and the interruption itself.

"I'm a bit busy, if you don't mind," she said, and turned back to the rack of electronics equipment.

Sasuke wasn't going to give up that easily though, and glanced towards the rack. Various cords were coiled neatly in their packaging along the wall, from Ethernet and phone cables to HDMI to USB extensions. No possibility of conversation to be found there.

"So, you're still working for Uesugi as a hacker huh?"

"I'm not a hacker! I administrate all his computer-based business interactions," she snapped quickly, glaring at the redhead with a ferocity he could only compare to Yukimura's burning passion…

"And sometimes I catch your trail when I'm working a case, but I'm sure that's all just coincidence, right?"

She flushed, and turned quickly back towards the rows of cables and cords. "Of course, you know I've given up the criminal life. Uesugi-sama is a brilliant officer, I'm lucky to be able to learn from him by working under him…"

"Hey so, I probably shouldn't tell you this but… Our types ought to look out for each other."

"You mean 'our types' as in the police?"

"Nah, us computer types… Other than Takeda-san, I don't think they really care much about us, ya know? We're expendable… But just listen. There's a murder case that's got to do with a hacking in that Wind Communications place. And the hacker that's responsible is still at large. Just keep an eye on yourself…"

"I don't need you to tell me… That's been all over the news, Sarutobi."

"Yeah, but what we didn't release was that the Date clan company might be involved…"

"You mean that kid yakuza?"

"Yeah. I can't tell you anything else, but… Just watch your back, yeah?" Kasuga looked confused, but didn't stop him when he turned to go to find a clerk to ask about the parts.

"Masamune-sama, shouldn't you be working on your paper?"

"Aw, come on, Kojuurou, I just wanna get some grub first, all right?" He grinned in the rearview mirror at the man driving—he didn't like to sit in the passenger seat since it put his blind side to the man—and knew when he'd won, as Kojuurou turned his gaze straight ahead, and his lips turned into a faint frown.

"Well, where did you want to eat, then?"

"Just drive around, I'll tell ya when I see something," Date said, leaning towards the front seat. "So that case, with the files… You been able to get any information on it? That Yukimura kid came after me today, asking about it. Annoying."

"Masamune-sama… You didn't say anything, did you?" The dark eyes were fixed on his through the rearview mirror.

"Tch. Of course not." Date scoffed, and sat back in his seat, then leaned towards the window. "How about there?" It wasn't the small fast-food place that had caught his eye, but the group of motorcycles sitting outside, their riders lounging in tables around them. 

Kojuurou didn't fail to notice them, but didn't comment, instead sighing and turning into the lot, pulling the car to a stop, and stepping out to open Date's door.

The obvious leader turned towards the two men as they strode into the restaurant, and Date noticed that he too wore an eye patch. A smirk spread across his face, and it was met by a narrowed eye. So, some street punks were gonna move in on his territory…

He grinned when he heard the door open, and the thud of boots behind his chair. He glanced up towards Kojuurou as the man stood, hand slipping under the lapel of his coat to the handgun Date knew rested there.

"You can sit, Kojuurou," Date said, and ignored the looming presence. "Why don't you invite our guest to have a seat?"

The legs of the chair screeched over the floor as he turned it around, and then the silver-haired yankee sat down heavily, slinging his arms over the back of the chair. "Yo. You're Date Masamune, the One-Eyed Dragon, aren't you? I heard about you from the local guys. Said you're the one to talk to if I wanna look into moving into the area… Then again, even if you say no, not like you can keep us out."

"Masamune-sama…" Kojuurou's voice took on a dangerous growl.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours," Date said casually, not reacting to either the yankee's bold statement or to his retainer's words.

"Chosokabe Motochika, head of the Shikoku Ogres… Pleased to meetcha."

Date whistled. "Shikoku, eh? You're a long way from home, Ogre…" He sucked loudly at the straw of his soft drink. "Just don't start any trouble with my guys, and I think we can get along just fine."

"Ehh? That easy?" Motochika's face fell, almost as if he'd been wanting a fight. Date's gaze shifted from his meal back to the other's face, brow peaking upwards. "You must be a pushover if you're gonna let us in that easy," he added, trying to get a rise out of the dragon.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want…" Date said, a grin spreading across his face, lips splitting in a leer. "Tonight. Meet me at the park outside the temple near the university."

"Weapons?" Motochika brightened considerably.

"If you really want to act like a barbarian, I suppose…" He paid no mind to Kojuurou's growing displeasure, the storm brewing on his retainer's face.

"After dark, then. Just you and me," Motochika said, standing, and swaggering out of the restaurant. The shouts of the gang as he relayed the news made several people in the restaurant shift nervously, though Date went right on eating his food.

"Masamune-sama… The last thing we need is to start a gang-fight in the middle of a park when you are already under suspicion in connection to a murder."

"Relax, would you?" Date said, grinning and finishing the last of his meal, sliding out of his chair, and leaning one hand on Kojuurou's shoulder. "You taught me yourself, there's no way I can lose with the sword."

Kojuurou didn't cease scowling, but didn't say anything more. Who was he to question his leader? He shot a glower at the silver-haired gangster on their way back to the car nevertheless.

The police were still stationed around the outside of the building which made getting back in tricky. Especially for someone dressed suspiciously as he. A cap was pulled low over his face, casting it into shadow, his impassive face not showing anything that was going on inside his mind.

In the middle of Tokyo, these officers would remember a man with deep auburn hair, a long black coat and shadows over his face as if he was trying to hide something. But he needed to get back in, to run the self-destruct program that would erase everything from the massive hard drive and clear anything they hadn't found yet.

Fuuma Kotaro let a flicker of emotion show on his face, a slight downturn in the corners of his lips, and he slipped around the back of the building to do what he did best. Gloved fingers made quick work of the simple keypad, the door buzzing as he pushed it open, then shut it behind him. The back office hallways of the apartments led out to the resident's area, so it wasn't a problem to get into the lobby from here.

Slipping through the halls, the sleek black shadow made his way up to the room, with its signs restricting access to anyone without police clearance. The key clicked open, and he slipped inside, padding to the back room, and settling into the chair.

It had all gotten so out of hand so quickly. He'd never meant for anyone to end up dead because of a job he'd been doing on the side, but here he was… A few keys clicked, and the word sat on the screen in the green of command prompt.

run_terminate

The cursor blinked after the words, waiting only to be executed. A wordless sigh, and a finger came down on the enter key. The screen flickered, and code scrolled faster than the eye could follow, and the system made a sad humming noise as it was rendered into nothing more than useless hardware once more.

The man in the black coat disappeared again into the night, leaving no clue to his presence.


End file.
